


Sugar Maple

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of blood, Minor Character Death, Original Character - Freeform, Violent, a liiiiitle bit if fluff (or i hope so lol), angst with happy ending, mention of drugs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Bahkan di detik detik terakhir dimana ia harus melesatkan peluru ke kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih berpikir tentang betapa Indah nya ia dan daun daun manis mapel gula yang berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Sugar Maple

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Terimakasih buat mods. Buat prompter ku (i hope i reach your expectation iam sorry if i dont pls forgive me but ilysm) dan buat semua yang nyempetin diri baca. Your time is so precious and this story just gonna make it wasted but you are still here. thank you. 

Berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong mansion yang sepi dengan tangan terborgol seperti ini tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol datang ke tempat ini enam bulan lalu membawa sebuah misi. Menyamar sebagai  _ bodyguard  _ berpengalaman dan bekerja untuk Kim Joon. Koruptor dan pengedar narkoba nomor satu yang saat itu sedang mencari pengawal pribadi baru untuk putra semata wayangnya.

_ Well,  _ putra angkatnya. Hanya saja tak ada yang tahu.

Nama aslinya Byun Baekhyun. Dua puluh tiga tahun. Kim Joon merubahnya menjadi Kim Hyun sejak kecil. Tak pernah keluar dari mansion sepanjang hidup. Ia dilarang bernyanyi. Ruang musik nya di kunci. Kim Joon memperlakukannya seperti sampah.

Kemudian Chanyeol dihadapkan oleh banyak masalah. Gelar doktor nya dalam bidang psikologi seperti tak berguna sama sekali saat ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kim Joon menampar Hyun hanya karena nilai matematika nya berkurang 0.2 poin. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia akan mengumpati Chanyeol karena ia lupa berjaga di depan kamar Hyun saat putra nya tidur siang.  _ Like, what the fuck?  _

Masalah selanjutnya terjadi setelah Chanyeol menjadi semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Diluar dugaan nya, tak seperti anak anak konglomerat kurang kasih sayang lain yang sebelumnya sudah pernah ia tangani, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang riang. Dia banyak bicara. Dia ramah dan menyenangkan.

Hari itu saat Chanyeol diberi kejutan berupa kue ulang tahun manis dengan mata sipit Baekhyun yg bersinar karena ia tersenyum begitu lebar, Chanyeol mengaku kalah.

_ Peraturan pertama dalam pekerjaan ini adalah; jangan pernah menganggap target mu sebagai manusia. _

Persetan. Chanyeol tak lagi peduli. Manis bibir Baekhyun yang menyapanya malam itu membuat ia lupa akan segala hal. Membuat ia  _ ingin  _ lupa pada banyak hal.

Kemudian tanggal yang ditentukan semakin dekat, saat Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk tak membunuh Baekhyun dan pasrah akan kemana takdirnya pergi di penghujung tahun nanti, segalanya hancur.

Kim Joon tahu siapa ia. Kim Joon memberitahu Baekhyun. Mereka sempat bertengkar hebat sebelum kemudian Chanyeol dibawa paksa menuju ruangan bawah tanah dan di tahan disana selama beberapa hari.

Ia ingat hari itu Baekhyun bertanya, 

_ "Apakah kau pikir aku marah karena ternyata kau disini untuk menghabisi nyawa ku? Kau pikir itu yang membuatku menangis, Chanyeol?" _

Chanyeol ingat ia diam kelu setelahnya. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Masih dengan air mata mengalir di wajah ia bicara.

_ "Tentu. Kau tak akan mengerti. Sejatinya kau memang tak pernah peduli." _

_ "Aku tak takut mati, Chanyeol. Aku tak peduli. Tapi kau berbohong padaku selama ini." _

_ "Senyumanmu, pedulimu, pelukan kita…. Ciuman itu… Apakah semua adalah kebohongan juga, Chanyeol?" _

Ia ingat air mata Baekhyun mengalir semakin deras setelahnya. Tapi Chanyeol yang terluka melihat Baekhyun begitu lagi lagi tak mampu membuka mulut atau bahkan sekedar menggelengkan kepala.

Namun kemudian para pengawal Kim Joon meringkus nya secara tiba tiba. Ia dibawa pergi dengan paksa dan sebelum ia diseret dari sana, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh keyakinan ia sempat menjawab,

_ "Perasaan ku padamu adalah satu satunya kebenaran dalam diriku, Hyun." _

Ia harap Baekhyun dengar. Ia harap Baekhyun percaya.

"Kau tahu kemana perginya semua orang? Kenapa aku menyeretmu sendiri tanpa bantuan pengawal ku?"

Kim Joon mendadak bertanya. Chanyeol tak mau repot repot menjawab. Ia tak peduli.

"Seluruh pembantuku ku pindahkan ke mansion baru."

Jadi itulah mengapa tadi Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Bibi Alice, salah satu  _ maid  _ imigran yang kebetulan juga satu satunya manusia lain yang dekat dengan Baekhyun selain ia di tempat itu, berjalan membawa koper hitam besar seorang diri menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan ratusan penjagaku berjejer menjaga pintu. Siap menghujanimu dengan peluru jika kau tak mau membunuh Baekhyun dan nekat membawanya kabur."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar sebelum akhirnya Ia tiba di halaman belakang mansion dan terjatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pria itu terikat di sebuah pohon Mapel Gula yang cantik. Chanyeol menangis.

Kim Joon mundur. Berdiri menjauh setelah melemparkan sebuah senapan ke samping Chanyeol dan melepas borgolnya. Saat Chanyeol berbalik dan mencoba mengarahkan senjatanya pada Kim Joon, pria itu dengan santai tersenyum. Lima orang pengawal muncul dari balik punggungnya, masing masing membawa senapan angin yang terarah padanya.

"Chanyeol.."

Mendengar suara itu, secepat kilat Chanyeol berbalik. Ia bergerak mendekat dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Menangis.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari sini." ia berbisik. "Bertahanlah. Percaya padaku, okay?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ayah tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Dia membesarkanku untuk ini. Untuk menjadikanku perisainya. Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Emosinya bergejolak melihat beberapa luka di leher dan wajah Baekhyun. Kim Joon pasti melukainya sebelum mengikatnya disini.

"Tapi aku berdiri disini bukan untuknya. Aku disini untukmu, Chanyeol."

"Tidak-

"Kau akan mati jika tak membawa kabar kematianku pada klien mu beberapa hari lagi-

"Diam, Hyun!"

_ "JUST DO IT!" _

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Menatap Chanyeol tajam. Putus asa mewarnai kedua matanya.

"Apa yang akan ku dapat jika aku selamat? Kau akan mati karena tak menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Ayah akan mengurungku disini selamanya. Memukuli ku hingga ia puas setiap hari. Aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku tak akan bisa bermain piano lagi."

"Tapi kau akan hidup-

"Dan untuk apa? Untuk apa aku hidup, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol diam. Kepalanya terkulai di pundak Baekhyun dan ia menangis. Ia menyesali banyak hal. Seharusnya ia tak disini. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tak menerima tugas ini. Seharusnya ia tak masuk dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Seharusnya perasaan ini tak pernah ada.

Ia tak tahu kenapa klien nya meminta ia membunuh Baekhyun saat jelas jelas bajingan dan musuhnya disini adalah Kim Joon.

_ "Membunuh putra nya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam. Aku ingin ia mati karena stress panjang dan semua bisnisnya hancur. Melihatnya menderita hingga tua lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihatnya mati begitu saja. Toh putranya akan membalas dendam saat sudah berkuasa nanti jika ia mati." _

Omong kosong. Klien nya tak tahu apapun. Dia tak tahu monster seperti apa Kim Joon. Bajingan itu tak menyayangi Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Ia bahkan dengan senang hati melakukan ini pada Baekhyun sesaat setelah tahu pengawal pribadi yang ia sewa untuk putranya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. 

" _ If you regret it, please don't." _

Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya. Memecah lamunannya. 

"Karena aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Aku tak menyesal percaya padamu. Apapun yang kau bawa ke dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah menyesalinya."

Ia tersenyum. Sangat Indah. Daun Maple Gula yang berjatuhan di sekelilingnya terlihat damai namun berani. seperti ingin membawanya terbang jauh ke tempat yang layak ia huni. Bukan disini. Bukan menangis di tempat ini.

" _ Do it." _

Baekhyun berbisik lagi. Chanyeol masih menggeleng. Ia mundur dan menggenggam pistolnya dengan erat disamping tubuh.

_ "SHOOT ME!" _

Ia berteriak marah. Matanya memohon untuk di mengerti. Bahwa segalanya terlalu berat untuk ia jalani sendiri. Bahwa ia sudah lelah dan ia tak bisa melakukannya tanpa Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi Chanyeol bahkan belum bergerak sedikitpun, suara lima tembakan beruntun terdengar dari arah belakang…

Baekhyun menutup matanya spontan dan Chanyeol berbalik. Disana ia melihat Kim Joon berdiri diatas lima mayat pengawalnya dengan sebuah senyum samar. Pistol mengacung di tangan. Chanyeol mundur merentangkan tangan dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

Kini Kim Joon menatapnya lekat. Kemudian kepalanya bergerak ke kanan. Menatap ke satu titik. Mulutnya menggerakkan sebuah kata yang dapat Chanyeol baca bahkan dari kejauhan.

_ "Run." _

Dan ia mengarahkan pistol ke pelipisnya sendiri. Pada suara tembakan keenam, tubuhnya tumbang ke atas tanah.

Kemudian sunyi menyelimuti seluruh halaman. Baekhyun terbelalak namun tak lama. Karena Chanyeol kini membuka ikatan pada tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Memberikan kehangatan yang ia rindu. Memberikan ia rasa aman yang selalu ia butuhkan.

Sambil menatap tubuh tak bernyawa ayah nya di seberang sana Baekhyun meneteskan air mata terakhir.

"Tuan…"

Lantas satu suara kecil memecahkan hening. Keduanya menoleh. Tepat ke arah dimana Kim Joon tadi berisyarat, berdiri Bibi Alice. Memegang sebuah koper besar dan berlinang air mata. Tangannya melambai meminta mereka mendekat.

Sebuah pintu kecil di belakang semak semak menyambut mereka. Disana, di wilayah paling belakang mansion yang tak terjamah apapun, Chanyeol melihat sebuah mobil menanti. Bibi Alice memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Saat Bibi Alice melajukan kendaraan dengan kecepatan maksimal membelah jalan yang sepi, mereka tahu kini hidup mereka tak akan lagi sama.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Berdiri di depan sebuah panggung super megah di salah satu universitas terbaik negeri dan menyaksikan Baekhyun bernyanyi sambil bermain piano untuk puluhan ribu tamu tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi ini nyata. Chanyeol disini. Benar-benar disini.

Ia sudah melihatnya berkali kali beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi hangat yang memenuhi dadanya dan rasa bangga yang memuncak tetap saja muncul tak bisa dikendalikan. Keindahan Byun Baekhyun tak akan buat kau bosan.

"Aku harus menemuinya di belakang panggung!"

Bibi Alice disampingnya memekik senang.

"Acara masih panjang, Bi. Sesi wisuda bahkan belum dimulai."

"Tetap saja! Aku harus jadi orang pertama yang memeluknya setelah ia turun nanti!"

Wanita itu bicara lagi. Kelewat bersemangat. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan melewati kerumunan sambil beberapa kali membungkuk sopan meminta jalan. Sesampainya di belakang panggung, Chanyeol membiarkan Bibi Alice berjalan sendiri kemanapun ia mau asal masih berada dalam jangkauan. 

Dan ia tak memerlukan waktu lama menunggu. Dari kejauhan dapat ia lihat Baekhyun berlari dari pelukan Bibi Alice ke arahnya. Melompat kedalam pelukannya dan tertawa senang.

_ "I did it! That's my biggest show in life!" _

Ia hampir berteriak saking bahagianya. Chanyeol memutarnya dalam pelukan. 

"Aku bangga padamu."

Katanya sebelum kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam satu pagut manis.

Dan Bibi Alice mendekat. Mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ia juga ingin dipeluk lama. Keduanya terpingkal setelah itu. Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk Bibi Alice lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya.

Sambil menatap dua manusia di hadapannya Chanyeol tersenyum. Kemudian dengan satu helaan nafas ia menatap langit langit gedung yang penuh kelip lampu lampu mewah raksasa. Sesuatu yang lima tahun lalu tak akan pernah ia bayangkan akan ia miliki kini benar-benar ada. Bernafas dan hidup di depan matanya.

Dan mendadak ia ingat akan banyak hal. Ingat bagaimana berita bunuh diri Kim Joon dan hilangnya Kim Hyun tersebar ke seluruh negeri. Dan ia bersyukur selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah meninggalkan mansion. Tak satupun mengenalnya. Memulai hidup baru sebagai Byun Baekhyun tak sesulit yang ia kira. 

Tapi kini ia berdiri dalam sebuah kenyataan. Yang lalu biarkan hilang bersama waktu. Yang jelas, Chanyeol telah menepati janjinya. 

Chanyeol menjaga kepercayaan  _ nya. _

  
  
  


_ Seperti keinginanmu yang kau tulis di dalam surat klasik itu, sekarang dia bernyanyi. _

_ Dia memainkan melodi. _

  
  


_ Terimakasih. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Sebelum kau membuat banyak dugaan, biarkan aku bercerita. _

_ Byun Baekhyun lahir dari keluarga sederhana. Ayahnya adalah kawanku sejak masih balita. Aku membawanya pulang sehari setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, yang meninggal, unfortunately, karena ku.  _

_ Kisah mengapa mereka terbunuh, tak jauh beda dengan dirimu yang ditugaskan menghabisi nyawa Hyun. _

_ Yang dibenci adalah aku. Yang berada dalam bahaya adalah orang orang disekitarku. _

_ Untuk menghindari bahaya, Aku mengubah namanya, mengurungnya di dalam mansion dan memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan, semua untuk keamanannya. Aku tak ingin ia terluka. Dan itu berarti, aku harus menyembunyikan dia dari dunia. Itulah mengapa aku tak suka mendengarnya bernyanyi. Aku tak ingin ia bermain musik. Jika dunia dengar, mereka akan jatuh hati. Jika mereka dengar, Hyun akan berada dalam bahaya _ .

_ Awalnya aku hanya seorang ayah angkat biasa yang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik setiap hari. Tapi kemudian ia membantah dan memberontak setiap kali aku membuat aturan baru dirumah. Mau tak mau aku membentaknya. Ingin ia menurut tanpa harus menjelaskan karena dia tak akan mengerti. Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Lantas perlakuan kasar ku menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Saat ia tumbuh besar pun, rasanya sudah terlambat untuk bicara. Kebencian itu sudah tertanam di hatinya. Ia tak memandangku sebagai ayahnya. Tapi itu lebih baik. _

_ Ia aman. Ia hidup dan aman. Tujuh belas tahun lamanya ia hidup seperti itu denganku. Dan dia aman. _

_ Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku benar. Hingga malam itu aku melihat kau menyelinap masuk ruang musik dengannya. Dan dia terus tertawa ceria hingga keesokan harinya. _

_ Pada tembakan ke enam, bawa ia pergi. Alice menunggumu di dekat semak semak. Jika semua membingungkan, tanya saja padanya. _

_ Ia maid terbaikku selama ini. _

_ Berlarilah. Ambil rute terjauh. Mulailah hidup baru. _

_ Semua yang Baekhyun butuhkan ada di dalam koper ini.  _

_ Aku tak mati karena takut. Aku mati untuk Baekhyun. Untuk kebebasannya. Untuk kedua sahabatku yang mati karenaku belasan tahun lalu. _

_ Untukmu, supaya klien bodohmu tak membuang peluru berharganya ke kepalamu. _

_ Bawa ia pergi. _

_ Belikan ia piano terbaik. _

_ Biarkan ia bernyanyi. _

_ Berikan dia bahagia yang tak pernah bisa kuberikan selama ini. _

  
  


_ Katakan padanya aku minta maaf. _

_ Ayah minta maaf. _

  
  
  


_ Aku percaya padamu. _


End file.
